Arguments and Eavesdropping
by LadyLady1994
Summary: Sam hears an argument between Kissa and Dean, and it has ugly consequences. Lots of swearing!


**Sam overhears an argument between Charissa and Dean, and the results aren't pretty.**

* * *

Sam walked through the dark hallway in the Singer house, reading the Latin book Bobby had gave him, when he heard yelling and shouting coming from one of the bedrooms. Knowing better than to eavesdrop, he starts to walk past, when he heard his name. Thinking that if he was involved in the argument, he should get to hear it, he put his ear to the door, silently, to listen.

"Dean! For god's sake! You have seen what he is turning into!" he heard the unmistakable voice of Charissa Singer scream, and he heard the shuffling of Dean.

--

"Dean! For god's sake! You have seen what he is turning into!" Charissa yelled, angrily, her hazel eyes blazing with fury. Dean sat on the bed, his head in his hands, glaring at the ground. "Dean Winchester! Do not ignore me when you know I am right!"

He looked up sharply, and their eyes met in a heated gaze. He shot up, stalking over to her, and grabbing her wrists. "You think I don't know what he is doing? Sneaking off at night, drinking Demon blood? You think I don't know?" he snarled, and she scoffed.

"If you know, why haven't you done anything about it!? You're his BROTHER! You're supposed to stop him!" she shouted, shaking her hands free of his grip.

"Don't you dare go an give me the responsibility speech, Singer. You haven't exactly done right by him in the last few years either. At least I've been here, while you were off whoring it with some angel!" Dean snapped at her, and she backed away from him, her eyes glowing with animosity.

"You fucking asshole! You bastard! How the hell can you throw that in my face! He has been DEAD for five years! And wasn't this about SAM! He is the one who is putting us all in danger, he is the one that could get us all killed! Because he can't keep a bloody fucking lid on his powers! You knew! You knew that if he used them, he would go bad!" she screeched, pushing him back onto the bed.

"I fucking died! I was in hell! How the fuck was supposed to stop him!?" Dean yelled, and she looked at him.

"I know you fucking died! Remember! I was your first bloody plaything in Hell!" she yelled back, and the two stayed in boiling silence for a few moments. "What are we going to do about him, Dean? He can't keep doing this. He is going to destroy himself, and everyone around him. How can he be such a fucking asshole?!"

Her eyes narrowed angrily, and she kicked a pile of folded up clothes, before falling onto the bed beside Dean. "It's not as if we can perform an exorcism on him. He isn't possessed. This whole thing would be easier if he was," Dean sighed, and Charissa put her head on his shoulder, her brown curls mussed completely.

"We could kill Ruby. That might work. I mean, she is a manipulative evil little bitch whore. She doesn't deserve Sam, she deserves Hell. A thousand times over," Charissa hissed, and Dean shook his head. Charissa looked up at him. "Why not?! She is a demon! We hunt Demons!"

"Sam trusts her, which means I can't kill her!" Dean yelled at her. Charissa got back to her feet, her arms crossed and a scowl back on her face.

"Sam would trust anyone who told him they could help you! Sam is a complete and total idiot!" Charissa shouted, throwing her arms up in exasperation. She let them fall back to her sides.

"Don't talk about my brother like that!" Dean snarled at her, and Charissa scoffed.

"HE is not your brother! Your brother is dead! He died the day you went to hell! That man is an idiotic, evil twisted moron who is being manipulated by a bloody demon slut!" Charissa screamed at him, and Dean stood slowly, glowering at her. They stood in twisted silence, their eyes boring into each others with burning fury. "And when the hell was the last time he had a shower? His hair is filthy! Why doesn't he just get it cut? E wouldn't have to use so much fucking gel." Charissa muttered under her breath, and Dean smirked at her.

"I agree with you on that one," he stated, and she smiled sadly. "I guess you're right. We do need to do something about him. But what can we do? Tie him down, and keep him away from Ruby? Refuse to let him out of our sights till he gets off the blood?"

Charissa shrugged, before her face lit up. "That might actually work! Dean! You're a genius!" she said happily, and he grinned and pulled her into his arms.

"Of course I am," he stated, and she giggled, before their lips collided in a rush, meshing together with perfect chastity.

--

Sam stood outside the room, shell shocked. He dropped the book, and ran, his boots thudding against the old hardwood floors. HE had to get out of there. He had to get to Ruby. To get her help. He ran past Dee and Sammy, the two children watching him curiously. Sammy laughed, and began to chase him, his seven year old mind thinking it was a game.

Dee, on the other hand, knew it wasn't and in sudden panic that Sam was going to get away, rose his hand. Sam suddenly stilled, his entire body freezing. Sammy stopped and looked at him.

"Uncle Sam?" he asked, and he poked the man on the side, as Charissa and Dean ran into the room, gaping. Dean ran over to his brother, who dropped to the floor.

Charissa rushed to Dee, who was sweating and clutching his head, while panting. She glared at the heap on the floor that was Sam, and Dean hoisted his brother up, holding his arm around his waist, and Sam's arm around his shoulder to keep him steady.

"Mom? What's wrong with Dee?" Sammy asked, and Charissa looked at him sadly, before helping Dee up to his room. Sam looked at his brother, before pushing him away. Dean looked at him, hurt.

"So you're going to tie me up then?" Sam growled, and Dean looked at him, suddenly angry. "What am I? Some sort off dog?"

"Well, right now, Sam. Yes, cause whatever you are, it is nowhere near human," Dean snapped, and Sam suddenly reared back, and punched Dean in the face. Sammy yelled in fear, backing away, as Sam began to pummel Dean.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Sam yelled, as he punched Dean in the face. Dean shoved his brother of off him, and wiped the blood from his lip on his shirt.

"I'm not going to fight you, Sam," Dean said calmly, and Sam snarled, launching himself at Dean.

"Stop it!" Sammy howled, tears pouring down his chubby cheeks, clutching at the back of Sam's shirt to try and pull him off Dean.

Sam reared back, and in a moment of anger, his hand slapped Sammy right across the cheek. The boy went stumbling backwards, until he hit the wall, and fell to the ground, terrified. Sam's eyes widened, and he looked at Sammy, who was cradling his cheek, howling. "Sammy... Sammy... I'm so sorry, Sammy," he said, going towards the child.

As he got closer, Sammy howled louder, and kicked his legs out at Sam. Dean looked at Sammy, before glaring at his brother.

"Get out." he said, his voice low and threatening. Sam looked at his brother, eyes terrified, and large.

"Dean..." he ried to plead, but Dean just glared at him.

"Out," he stated, and Sam looked at his brother, a pout on his lips, and his eyes wide, before he nodded, and left the house. Dean refused to look at him, not lettign his tear fall, and walked over to Sammy. He knealt down, and looked at him. "You okay, squirt?" he asked, and Sammy sniffled, looking at him with large, puppy dog eyes. He held out his arms, Dean lifted the seven year old.

"Uncle Dean. Uncle Sam is a bad man," Sammy whimpered, and Dean looked out the door, as Sam's retreating form.

"No, he isn't, Sammy. He's just... misguided."


End file.
